


I think I've lost my mind again

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Tragic Romance, human!Spike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble collection dedicated to Spike and Drusilla, my OTP <3 Including several timelines and genres</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I think I've lost my mind again

  
**Challenge** : [](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/profile)[**open_on_sunday**](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/) \- other half

 

 

Sometimes her mind can’t cope with the crazy world outside. She doesn’t know what to do, feels lost and oh so confused.  
Panic is rising up, her eyes fill with tears and she tears at her hair, screams at the top of her lungs …!  
But then there are strong hands that restrain her, a soft voice that lifts the veil of her lunacy and brings her back to reality. Then she clutches at this well-known body, brings herself even closer to him.

  
„I think I’ve lost my mind again,“ she whispers.

„Don’t worry,“ he answers, „you still have mine.“

 

 


	2. Mouthwash

**Challenge** : [](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/profile)[**open_on_sunday**](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/) \- soap

 

 

„You’re a bad girl, Miss Edith … a bad, bad girl.”

Spike raises an eyebrow as he enters their bedroom and sees Drusilla, having her favourite doll in one hand and a piece of soap in the other.

“What’re you doing?”

Drusilla looks at him. “Miss Edith is telling terrible lies, so I have to wash out her mouth with soap to make her stop,” she says matter-of-factly and keeps scrubbing the red porcelain lips. “You’ve only got yourself to blame, Miss Edith! Stop whining,” she scolds and turns her attention back to the doll.

Spike sighs and leaves the room.

 


	3. As promised

**Challenge** : [](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/profile)[**open_on_sunday**](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/) \- what if

 

 

 

Drusilla looks into these hazel eyes, so full of defiance, anger, irritation; but not fear.

The woman laughs. “Oh Spike, she’s adorable.”

He smiles and kisses her cheek. “I promised my princess, didn’t I?”

“Indeed,” she purrs and leans her forehead against her lover’s. “I can really have her?”

“She’s all yours. Drink and become stronger, pet. Slayer-blood will surely help.”

Drusilla giggles and buries her fingers in the honey-blonde hair. “You’ll taste as sweet as you look, I know it”, she whispers into the girl’s ear, as if sharing a secret, before sinking her teeth into the Slayer’s neck.

 

 


	4. Betrayed

**Challenge** : [](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/profile)[**open_on_sunday**](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/) \- meant to be

 

 

Drusilla lies on her back and looks up at the stars, whispering words without sense and meaning.

Spike watches her until he lies next to his love. “What do you see, pet?”

“Our fate. It’s meant to be,” she mutters and doesn’t take her eyes of the sky.

Spike smiles, lays his arms around her and closes his eyes, inhales her scent, happy to spent his eternity with her.

Drusilla’s lip trembles and her eyes are glimmering from the tears that almost spill over, for she knows their eternity is a false one and she feels betrayed by the stars.

 

 


	5. Lie to me

**Challenge** : [](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/profile)[**open_on_sunday**](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/) \- Buffy Episode Title: Lie to me

 

 

William frowns as Drusilla caresses his face.  
  
“Why would you say something like this?” he asks. “You know I love you! Why would I lie?”

“Hush, love. I know you do,” she soothes as he holds her as tight as he can.

“I love you, Dru, and always will.”

“Yes, dear William, lie to me.”

“I’m not lying!” he exclaims, close to tears.

“Of course you’re not.”

He starts to weep and buries his face in her hair, wondering why she would accuse him of something so cruel when he **knows** she will be the love of his eternal life.

 


	6. Beauty of the Beast

**Challenge** : [](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/profile)[**open_on_sunday**](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/) \- song title: Beauty of the Beast - Nightwish

 

 

He can only stare in wonder as the face of this incredible woman changes, becomes something distorted, monstrous, and yet … these yellow eyes, wild and ferocious, unlike anything he has ever seen, her sharp teeth exposed in a seductive smile that is more inviting than he wants to admit.   
  
He knows that he should scream; he knows that he should run; he knows that he should be afraid.   
  
But he isn’t.   
  
He can’t help but simply stand there dumbfounded, not able to merely speak a word as he witnesses the beauty of the beast that chose him to _see_.


	7. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla is lost and cannot follow her loved ones.

Drusilla wanders the lonely streets at night with no aim. She doesn’t know where to go, is lost in her own mind, caught in memories of better times. When she still had a family. When she was loved.

But it’s all gone now. A whimper escapes her lips and she pulls her hair, keeps on wandering.

One has turned to sunshine, one has turned to day, one has turned to endless darkness.

And Drusilla? She can follow neither … she’s doomed to walk in grey. Misty, monotone grey where no love can ever be found.

Oh how she wishes …


End file.
